Disappearing Act
by filmgrl13
Summary: Pieces of Templar Treasure disappear. Ian's still in jail, so it's some new villian. Will the original trio, plus Riley's sister, be able to solve this mystery, or will they disappear as well? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Alright. Here's the first installment of my first full-length National Treasure fanfic. (Yes, the title needs work. If anyone has a better title, please let me know) I would like to say thanks to daisyduke80, for helping me with details.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own National Treasure. I do own any characters you do not recognize.**

**Disappearing Act**

Riley was sitting in one of those uncomfortable, hard, plastic chairs at the airport. He really didn't mind today. For today was the day that his sister was flying in from Ohio. He hasn't seen Rebecca since he left for college five years ago. Now she's coming to spend the entire summer before college with him.

Riley was so excited that he couldn't sit still. First, he would be tapping his leg, then his fingers. Then he would shift in his seat. It was really starting to annoy some people around him.

"Riley, settle down." Riley sharply turned his head to the left. He had forgotten that Ben was sitting next to him, or there at all. "Riley," Ben started again. "I know, I know," he interrupted, "I'm just really excited to see Becky again, that's all." _"Flight 128 from Ohio will be landing shortly at gate 8A. Flight 128 from Ohio will be landing shortly at gate 8A."_ Riley suddenly jumped up. "That's her flight!" he shouted as he ran to the gate.

By the time Ben caught up with him, Riley was fidgeting and complaining. "When are they gonna let people off the plane. I wanna see Becky. I'm sick of standing around. It's too crowded in here. It smells funny." Luckily, passengers started appearing.

Ben wasn't sure what Rebecca, or Becky, looked like at first. But, it wasn't hard to tell who was Becky when she appeared. She looked just like Riley. Same dark hair, same blue eyes, same face. She even dressed like he did, a tee-shirt, hoodie, jeans, and of course, converse sneakers. When she spotted Riley and Ben, her face lit up, and she ran over to them.

Once Becky reached the other two, she literally jumped into Riley's arms for a hug. They were both laughing as he rocked her back and forth for a minute. When they broke apart, Ben could see that they were even the same height. "So how was your flight? Did you get a little packet of peanuts? Oh, by the way, this is my good friend, Ben. Are you tired?" Riley asked as they made their way over to baggage claim.

"Alright if you like loud, annoying kids on a summer field trip screaming in your ear. Yes, I got several packets. Hi Ben. I am not tired, but I would like to get out of here. I'm hungry. It's crowded in here. It also smells funny," Becky replied quickly. One of Ben's eyebrows went up, they were like twins.

After ten minutes of claiming suitcases, they headed out. "What first, Riley's apartment, or my place to eat?" Ben asked, loading the car. Riley and Becky looked at each other, and simultaneously said, "Food!" They all laughed as they took off for the Gates'.

**A/N – I know it's really short, but I just wanted to get this first part up and introduce Becky. Next part will be longer, with Abby and Becky's meeting. And, incase you're wondering, yes, Riley has his own place.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything you recognize. Otherwise, there would be more Riley.**

**Chapter Two**

As Ben pulled up in front of the house, Becky's eyes widened. "Wow! That's you house?" she asked in awe. Ben smiled as he turned the car off. "Yup," he replied, "Now let's go in so you can meet –" He was cut off by Abigail as she came running out of the house. Ben had already stepped out of the car, so he pulled her into a hug.

"So, Riley," she asked when his head appeared over the car's roof, "Where's your sister, Becky, is it? I hope she's –" Abby stopped when a face almost identical to Riley's appeared. "Amazing, isn't it?" Ben whispered in her ear. Abigail could only nod in reply. There was a semi-awkward silence for a minute, until Becky spoke up. "So, when's lunch? I'm starving." "Me too!" Riley piped up. Abigail just had to say, "You're always hungry." They all laughed at that. "Let's go eat, shall we?" Ben suggested as they walked up to the house.

Ben and Abby watched in amazement as both Riley and Becky loaded up their plates with food and dug in. "So Becky," Ben started, "What are you planning on majoring in in college?" Without looking up from her plate, she replied, "Computer science. Not sure what to specialize in, though."

"That's interesting," Abigail stated. "She obviously gets that from me, you know," Riley couldn't resist adding to the conversation. Again, everyone laughed. "So," Becky said when the laughter died down, "Tell me about searching for the treasure. Start with how you got my brother mixed into it." All eyes went to Ben. He smiled and started to share their tale.

By the time Ben had finished the story, lunch was long over. They had actually moved over the living room in the middle of it. Only Becky had been paying attention, though. Riley and Abigail were watching the TV. When Riley realized that Ben wasn't talking, he asked, "Is the story over yet?" "Yeah. Great to know you were paying attention," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, I was there. I think I know what happened," he shot back. Riley suddenly looked at the clock. "Four already? We really should get going," he said while standing up. "Oh, okay," Becky replied. Abigail walked the three to Ben's car, since he drove Riley to the airport. She kissed Ben and said goodbye to the other two.

So they all climbed into the car and took off for Riley's place.

After awhile, they arrived. Ben insisted on carrying one of Becky's two suitcases up to the apartment. Riley carried the other, while she carried her book bag. When they reached his place on the third floor, Riley fumbled with the keys and opened the door.

"Whoa, Riley, this is your place? This is awesome!" Becky said, taking in the open room. The living area had a plasma TV with surround sound and an awesome stereo. The kitchen had plenty of cabinets stocked with food, and the dining area had a blue-green man with a strange goatee in the corner.

"Yup, this is home," Riley said, smiling as he dropped the suitcase. Ben set the other down, said goodbye, and left, hoping to beat traffic. "So, what do you wanna do first?"

**A/N – So, I got that out of the way. The next chapter should be more exciting. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Do you honestly think I own anything from the movie?**

**Chapter 3**

"_Yup, this is home," Riley said, smiling as he dropped the suitcase. Ben set the other down, said goodbye, and left, hoping to beat traffic. "So, what do you wanna do first?"_

"Hmmm," Becky said thoughtfully, "Let's have a Star Trek marathon!" "Alright!" Riley shouted excitedly, pumping the air over-enthusiastically. "Sorry," he said, blushing, "It's just that no one here likes the show, so I normally watch it alone."

Becky laughed at her brother. "It's alright. Let's get ready!" Riley immediately perked up. "Alright Becky. You prepare the room for an all-night marathon. I'll prepare the snack-age. Do you think we should order some food? What kind? Chinese, you think? Or maybe pizza?" he said in an excited rush.

She answered him speaking just as fast, "Cool. Food-wise I say why not go all out? You've got the money for it. Order Chinese _and_ pizza, and prepare snacks too. You know, popcorn, candy, soft drinks, the whole sha-bang!"

When she stopped talking they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Once they calmed down, they got to work. Becky moved the coffee table closer to the couch, went into Riley's bedroom to grab extra pillows and a giant blanket. She also closed the drapes, blocking out any light, turned the TV on with surround sound, and turned the volume all the way up.

Meanwhile, Riley set to work ordering the Chinese and pizzas. He also popped a huge bowl of popcorn, gathered all the candy he could find, grabbed many cans of soda, paper plates, and napkins. He laid it all down on the coffee table.

Just then, the doorbell rang. It was both the pizza guy and the Chinese delivery guy. Riley paid for the food and he and Becky took it to the already crowded table. Once that was done, Riley turned the lights off while his sister turned on the first episode they were going to watch.

They piled food onto a plate, put the blanket around themselves, and settled back for a long night.

_The Next Morning_

Riley woke up to a very annoying sound. Something kept ringing and he couldn't figure out what it was. After a minute, his brain finally processed that it was the phone, so he reached for it on his right.

While picking up, he realized where he was. He was sitting awkwardly on the couch, TV blaring, with his little sister cuddled up beside him. "He-Hello?" he said, voice still a bit raspy from spending the night quoting the show and laughing with Becky.

"Riley? Did you just wake up?" He recognized Ben's voice. "Uh, yeah, I guess so," he replied sleepily. "It's almost noon!" Riley's eyes glanced at a blurred clock (he needs his glasses when he first wakes up) and realized that it was in fact noon.

"Okay, okay. I'm up now, so what's the big news? Or did you just call to wake me up and tell me the time?" He could almost imagine the annoyed/frustrated look that must be on Ben's face. "No actually. I called to tell you that tomorrow night there's going to be a new exhibition for the Templar's Treasure opening at the Louvre.

"I thought it would be nice if the third part of our little trio would show up. And yes, you can bring your sister. I already got everyone tickets. The plane leaves tonight at 9. Got that?" Riley, still digesting the news, murmured, "Yeah, yeah. I got it. New exhibit, Louvre, tickets, 9 pm. Got it, got it."

"Good. Riley, don't be late." Ben said before hanging up.

As Riley was putting the phone back, Becky woke up. She yawned and said, "Good morning." He smiled down at her and said, "Good Noon, actually." He was fully awake now, so he got up, and started cleaning up last night's mess.

Becky watched him curiously at first, but finally decided to get up. She grabbed some clothes from a suitcase and started walking to the bathroom. Riley overheard her mumbling, "He's been gone too long. Look at him. He's actually willingly cleaning."

Well, he couldn't have her think he was a neat freak, so he called out to her, "I'm only cleaning 'cause our plane for Paris leaves at 9 tonight." Becky came running up to him. "Excuse me? Did I hear you correct? We're going to Paris tonight?"

"Yeah," he replied slowly with an amused grin on his face, "We should only be gone for a few days, so you might wanna repack a suitcase." He happily watched her face light up with excitement.

"Yes! I'm gonna get to see Paris! This is going to be awesome! I've got to repack a suitcase if we're gonna be gone for a few days." He watched her walk off and then turned back to cleaning up. He realized that this trip was going to be interesting.

**A/N – a slightly longer chapter. What do you guys think? Next chapter will be getting to Paris, and a scare.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Here you go. The fourth installment of this little story. I do not know how long a flight to Paris is, or the time difference, so bear with me. I also have no idea what happens at the opening of a new exhibit, so I made that up as well.**

**Disclaimer – Do you honestly think I own it? Does it look or sound like I'm rich? I think not!**

**Chapter 4**

"_The 9 o'clock flight to Paris is now boarding at gate 6B. The 9 o'clock flight to Paris is now boarding at gate 6B."_

At the sound of this announcement, Becky had taken off for the gate. Riley, laughing, followed her suit. Ben and Abigail just looked at each other and smiled before walking towards that same gate. Once everyone got there, they stood in line to board.

"This line is moving way too slow." Riley complained. Becky added, "It's so noisy. Why does everyone think they have to yell?" "I just wanna board this stupid plane so we can get there already." "I'm getting a headache from all this noise." Ben and Abigail just ignored the complaints of the Poole siblings.

The line slowly moved forward, and they eventually reached their seats in first class. Ben and Abigail started some discussion about someone that did something in history and had fun, but Riley and his sister tuned them out.

Riley, trying to be a big shot, was making Becky laugh with impersonations of snobby rich people, using words like "droll." He stopped when the seatbelt light went on so he could turn all his attention to performing the aforementioned task. He did not want a repeat of what happened last time.

Becky eyed him curiously, and not being able to stand it anymore, asked, "Why are you taking so long?" The two history-buff lovebirds look over at Riley, and started laughing. Of course, this stimulated the curiosity in the younger Poole. "What's so funny?"

Ben, controlling his laughter first, told her how last time Riley tried to buckle a seatbelt on a plane, he somehow got it wrapped around his legs, chest, neck, and one arm. It took all of them plus three stewardesses to untangle him. Becky howled with laughter as Riley blushed a deep red.

"Can we just forget about that?" "Uh-huh, sure whatever," she replied, trying to stifle her laugh. Just then, the plane started to take off, so they each reclined in their seats and relaxed. Ben with a history book, his wife with a different history book, Riley with his laptop, and Becky with her music. Eventually, each one drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, all four were rudely awakened to the plane landing. They were all jet-lagged, so they just grabbed their luggage and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Ben had rented a car, so he drove them to a nearby hotel. After checking in, they went up to their rooms to shower and try to wake up. Soon they were all clean, changed, and ready to go explore the city (for Becky's sake) even though they were still jet-lagged.

They went up and down merchant streets, looked in various shops, and visited the Eiffel Tower. All too soon, however, they had to return to the hotel to change for the exhibition opening.

They went into their rooms, and changed. After almost half an hour, they met in Ben and Abigail's room. Ben looked handsome in his classic tux with a simple black tie, his hair combed over neatly. Abigail was stunning in a long, silver, strapless dress. Her hair was fixed in a bun, and her make-up done beautifully.

Riley, while he cleaned up very nicely, looked incredibly uncomfortable in his black tux with a bowtie (or as he preferred to call it, the "sweaty, itchy, penguin suit"). His hair was actually combed, it wasn't staying in place very well, but it's the gesture that counts. And Becky looked beautiful in a long, baby blue dress with spaghetti straps and a slit that goes mid-thigh on one side. Her dark hair was pulled back in an elegant low ponytail.

After everyone declared how good everyone else looked, they left for the museum.

Upon arrival, when they stepped into the room, everyone stopped what they were doing, stared at the small group, and started to applaud them. Before the exhibit could be officially declared open, they wanted Ben to give a small speech.

Unable to refuse, he stood smiling, and went to the podium. He was in mid-speech, describing how his wife and best friend had helped, when all the lights went out. It was pitch-black, and people were screaming and running around, scared of what was going on.

Several of the men in charge were trying unsuccessfully to calm the crowd, when out of nowhere, they heard an ear-splitting screech. Then, just as suddenly as before, the lights turned back on. Only, several pieces of the treasure were missing, along with Abigail.

**A/N – Wow. Longest chapter yet. Mwah-ha-ha-ha for the cliffhanger with Abigail. Review to let me know if I've succeeded with that scare I promised you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – The long-awaited fifth installment. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"ABIGAIL!!" Ben screamed on the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe it, she was gone. She was _gone_. Before he knew what he was doing, his legs started running towards the open emergency exit door. He rushed outside, his eyes searching, his heart racing, his throat sore from crying her name over and over. After about ten minutes, he finally admitted defeat, walked inside the organized chaos, and sat down to think.

While Ben was on his little rampage, security called in back-up and searched the building, just in case. They found no trace of Abigail or the missing treasure. Becky was in shock. She could not believe what just happened. Abigail was right next to her, and bam! She's gone. Riley had his arms wrapped tightly around his little sister. He, too, was in complete shock. His arms refused to let go of the young woman.

When the police came in to take statements, however, the Poole siblings woke up from their comas. Just as they were finishing up their account of what happened, a forensic guy called out to the chief, and he rushed over. The two started conversing quickly in French. Riley and Becky just looked at each other, wearing identical confused looks.

Finally, the chief stood up, and he walked over to Ben. "Monsieur Gates?" he asked in a very heavy accent. Ben finally came out of his…whatever it was with him, and looked up. "Yes?" "We 'ave found something that we think you should see," the French man said, as he beckoned Ben over to where the other police had gathered.

"Monsieur and Mademoiselle Poole? You two may want to join us." The two glanced at each other before following. Once everyone was gathered round, the forensic guy from before started speaking. "While observing the crime scene, we found this note. It is directed to you, Monsieur Gates." Ben looked surprised. The man handed him a note that was bagged.

Ben slowly read it aloud. "You found, we want, the Treasure Templar,

And we know where all the pieces are.

So, to these places we will go,

In sun, or rain, or sleet, or snow.

The only chance you have of getting it back,

Is into our computer you hack,

And find our plan, and make no mistakes,

To come and see us face to face, Mister Gates."

Ben stopped, with a thoughtful look on his face. "This is…" "A bad poem," Riley cut in. "Well, yes, it's that, but it's also strange. They are basically telling us that they want me to track them down. This has to be some kind of riddle. But something's missing. But what?" His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"We also found this, Monsieur," the forensic guy added, handing Ben another bag, this one with a piece of cloth in it.

**A/N – I know, I know. It's shorter than the last one or two chapters, and that poem/riddle thing sucks, but I really wanted to give you guys some more of the story. I know where this is going; I'm just not sure how to get there yet. I may go back later, and change that stupid poem. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I'm ba-ack! Happy Belated Holidays! I saw NT2 and loved it! Poor Riley, he just got his beloved car back, too. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"_We also found this, Monsieur," the forensic guy added, handing Ben another bag, this one with a piece of cloth in it._

Ben took the bag, and studied its contents for a minute. Riley and Becky, still shaken up, were standing behind him, looking from the cloth to Ben's face and back. Finally, Riley spoke up. "S-so is it hers? Ab-Abigail's?" Ben looked up, and the Pooles' panicked. Then Ben gave a slight smile, and said, "No, it's not. It's the crook's. It even has his." "Or hers," Becky interjected. "Or hers blood," Ben agreed.

"So that means it wasn't intentionally left behind." Riley said as he let go of his breath. So, Ben," he continued, "What do we do now?" Ben's excitement at the small discovery disappeared suddenly. "We find him." "But that's what he wants!" "There's nothing else we can do, Riley," Ben stated. He handed the bag back to the man, thanking him for letting him see it.

Then he turned to the other two, sighed, and said, "Let's go back to the hotel. From there I will contact Agent Sadusky, and we could all benefit from a good night's sleep." So, they said their thanks and goodbyes and left.

True to his word, as soon as Ben entered his room, he picked up the phone, and called his "friend" in the FBI. "Sadusky speaking." "Hey. This is Ben Gates." "Gates? What did you do now?" Ben gave a small laugh before continuing, "It's not what I did, it's what happened, well, to me."

Ben couldn't see it, but Sadusky had raised one eyebrow in curiosity. "What happened?" "Well, sir, Riley, his sister, Abigail, and I were at another exhibit opening at the Louvre when the lights went out. When they turned back on, some of the treasure was missing, as was Abigail."

Sadusky couldn't hide his surprise. "You're kidding me." He heard Ben sigh on the other end of the line. "Well, no sir. The thieves also left a note for me, practically commanding me to track them down." "Well, don't worry Ben. The FBI will help you locate her and the treasure. With your wits, you'll have her back in no time." "I hope so. I hope so," Ben replied. They said goodbye, and hung up.

After taking a minute to gather his thoughts, Ben got up, and peaked through the door conjoining his room to Riley's. Both he and his sister were sound asleep. He suddenly realized how tired he was, so he took off his shoes and tie, lied down on the bed, and let sleep overtake him.

-----------ABIGAIL'S POV--------------

I woke up with my head pounding. For some reason I was cold, and uncomfortable. Slowly, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a small room, which looked like it was in a basement. It has cement walls, and I was apparently lying on the cold cement floor. There was no furniture in the room. I looked up and saw two fluorescent lights on the ceiling, turned off thankfully. I then turned my attention to the adjacent wall across from the door.

There was a small, dark window, which led me to believe it was night. After looking around, I tried to sit up. My head started spinning, my right arm was sore, and I realized that my wrists and ankles were tied tightly together while my mouth was gagged. As I struggled to sit up, memories of the previous events flashed across my mind.

I now remembered everything that had happened. Ben was delivering a speech at the Louvre, when the lights went out. I remember panicking about the pieces of treasure, so I felt my way in the dark over to the nearest one. I was shocked to bump into someone. They stumbled for a second. Suddenly, they grabbed my arm roughly, and half-pulled, half-dragged me out the emergency exit.

Once we were outside with the full moon, I could make out three big men with bags full of, what I assumed to be, the treasure. The biggest one was leading me to their van parked across the lot. Once we got there, one of the other two opened the back doors, and tossed the bags carelessly inside. The one holding onto me forced me into the back as well. I remember seeing a cut on his arm, and I couldn't help but smirk, knowing that I inflicted that.

The smallest guy climbed in the back with me, and closed the doors. While the other two were buckling their seatbelts and starting the van, the man I was stuck with pulled me roughly closer to him. He tied my hands and feet together much too tight. When I gasped, he gave me an evil glare, then gagged me.

When he was done, he pushed me to the side. I let out a muffled cry of surprise as pain surged through my already hurt arm. One of the guys up front called back, "Knock her out or something, Jim." The guy, Jim, grabbed a gun out of his jacket, and hit me over the head with it, replying softly, "With pleasure." Then blackness came.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my little daydream by heavy footsteps approaching the door.

**A/N – Haha, I bet you didn't expect to get Abigail's pov, huh? Now you know what happened to her. This is my longest chapter yet, to make up for my break from it. Reviews will help Ben find Abigail faster. **


End file.
